Forever Hold Your Peace
by 3minutes
Summary: Lilly/Joe/oneshot/ "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Joe held his tears and tried not to focus on how much he wanted to be the one marrying her at the moment. Giving her away was harder than he thought.


DISCLAIMER: Don't know, will never know, will never own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Life sucks, huh.

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks to _HeartBreakerWithAHeartofGold, YoureMyFavoritex, IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS and jonasxbrothersxluver_ for taking time to write me constructive reviews, so I dedicate this story to my first reviewers (2 of which are on my Favourite Authors list, eeep!), I am so ecstatic thank you. I hope you like this one, I'm sorry both of my stories has Lilly crying so much, it's so un-cannon.

* * *

**Forever Hold Your Peace  
****Joe & Lilly**

She breathed him in.

The mix of lemon and spice and freshness lingered all around him, from the softness of his hair all the way to the crisp smartness of his suit.

His hands were tender as they held her body, gliding across the soft silk of her gown. His eyes were tightly shut, hiding the remorse of resentment he knew that would evidently show. His cheeks burned from masking his grief while his eyes prickled from struggling to keep the tears in. His lips trembled as he kissed her—forceful, ferocious and fierce.

"Don't do this," she whispered.

He inhaled sharply and pressed his forehead against hers. She let her lips kiss his chin, running a feather-like hand along the stubble. Her finger felt a warm droplet touching her skin and her eyes flew open at the sudden contact.

God, he was crying. And now she was too.

"I can't help it," he choked out, his voice throaty and hoarse.

"Joe," she whispered.

"Lilly—"

"LILLIAN!" another voice sang.

He pressed his lips hungrily against hers for a final time before stepping away from her.

She was so beautiful, he thought as he turned away quickly, staring out the window. He could see her reflection—all adorned with white flowers in her hair and a simple diamond necklace sitting perfectly around her slender neck. The dress was white and extravagant: showing off splendor, wealth and confidence, the latter obviously missing from the bride's face. Instead, her expression was clouded with apprehension, guilt and trepidation as her fingers fiddled with the chain around her neck.

"There you are!" a voice chirped as the door was pushed open.

"Hey, Oliver," her voice called out softly.

Joe heard him step in and winced when he heard him smack his lips against hers.

"Joe, you made her cry," Oliver pretended to whine and Joe turned around, watching him kiss the trail of tears down her cheeks as she let out a shaky giggle. His stomach knotted.

"No," he strangled out, shaking his head.

"Joe said some really sweet words that made me tear a little," Lilly explained quickly, her voice scratchy. He could feel the twinge of hurt even when she mentioned his name.

"Relax, man, it's not like she's going away or anything," Oliver smiled teasingly. Joe felt like slapping the smile off his face, _of course she's going away you idiot._

"You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Joe asked. He was glad Oliver failed to detect the accusation and annoyance in his voice, judging by the panic look that quickly crossed his face.

"No, I'd better go before Heather catches me hanging around my fiancé," Oliver's eyes darted towards the hallway, "you look gorgeous by the way."

Lilly said nothing as she watched him speed off after dropping another kiss onto her forehead. She did however, nestle herself in Joe's arms as soon as he closed the door shut. Their lips automatically connected, finding and memorising each other. They moved tenderly, patiently, delicately—nothing like the first few stolen kisses.

Ironic, because they _knew_ she had to leave soon.

Someone knocked on the door, "Lilly, it's me," Miley's voice called out.

"Come in," Lilly answered.

Miley stepped in and she felt her throat go dry seeing both Joe's and Lilly's tear-streaked faces. She cleared her throat as she closed the door behind her and squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Hold on, okay?" Miley whispered softly, tears threatening to fall out any second. Lilly nodded shakily, her chin trembling as she swept her in a hug. Miley pulled away before tip-toeing to hug Joe. She stepped back hastily.

"Heather told me to get you ready. Everyone's seated. Jess and the others will be up to get you soon," Miley cleared her throat, wiping Lilly's cheeks with the pads of her fingers. Lilly nodded. Joe locked his hands together, keeping silent as his eyes stared out the window.

It was time.

He watched from a distance as the girls swarmed her room, fussing and giggling about how she beautiful she looked. He watched her forcing herself to smile, to laugh… to be happy. He watched her lower lip tremble slightly, finally letting a tear fall and he watched as the girls aww-ed about the tears she shed due to the fear of her wedding day. _Boy_, he thought, _if only they knew_.

Lilly stood up, gathering her beautiful bridal gown. Everyone started giggling and fawning over her all over again as they led her out the door.

She turned her head back, searched Joe's eyes and he headed towards her. With a face masked with bliss and smiles, he bent down, pulling her into a tender embrace. She didn't want to believe the sincerity and happiness in his face just as much as she didn't want to get married.

Gulping down the tears, Joe tried not to focus on how blue her eyes were, how his one hand could span her whole back, how much he wanted to _marry_ her at the moment.

"This is it," he whispered into her ear.

"Joe," she began, her blue eyes damp, "Joe, I--"

"Go," he interrupted gently. He smiled softly and lightly pushed her back.

She was escorted down the stairs. Joe followed them down and silently, he slipped through the front door. Fishing his pocket for his car keys, he slid inside his black convertible. Maneuvering out the driveway through multitude of cars, Joe had made up his mind not to watch the wedding. Two of his best friends—getting married, sealing their lives with a kiss, spending the rest of their existence by each other's sides—he did not want to witness the beginning of it all.

All he knew was that Lilly Truscott was his—forever and always.

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed this one :) Like it or not, leave a review so I can improve!**


End file.
